Shirashi Clan
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Shirashi Clan ---- A large clan whose translation means "of the forest". The Shirashi Clan is known for its size and its reach in the Village Hidden in the Valleys. Clan members' homes are usually hidden among trees and are well isolated. The senior members are highly social yet the children are mostly out of sight except at clan reunions. Elder members are well known for their social and economic influence due to their hidden jutsu, the Spiritual Transfer Jutsu, which enriches or depletes the target's chakra. The Shirashi Clan believes in equal parts physical and mental labor but constant laboring none the less. Successful members often have paintings or statues of oxen in their homes and some Jonin (A-rank shinobi) begin learning the summoning jutsu for armored oxen to use for battle while on missions or for working the fields. Very few clan members go out of their way to master taijutsu (hand to hand). The main teachings are to master their 2 hidden jutsus (One ninjustsu and one genjutsu). Other techniques that may be acquired by Shirashi members include earth elemental(50% affinity), fire elemental(10% affinity) or water elemental(40% affinity). History The Shirashi Clan has had a strong alliance with the Galdian Clan since before their alliance with the Land of Seas. The alliance saw both clans triumphant over all their battles with rival clans and rogue shinobis, though they would use their mastery of evasion jutsus and tactics to steer clear from more masterful clans like the Uchihas and Senjus. Legend suggests that a matriarch of the Galdian Clan had planned how she would marry her way into the Shirashi Clan. As a result, she was able to execute her plan for dominion over a key district in the Land of the Seas, spreading the Shirashi name and influence over the entire country. Hidden Jutsus Spirit Transfer Jutsu(Ninjutsu)- This hidden jutsu is able to assist allies but is rarely used for that purpose. It's mostly used for offense in espionage missions as a Shirashi shinobi can sneak up on an enemy under guise of an ally and quickly drain said enemy of their chakra. Chakra is never transferred from target to user upon use of this jutsu since the clan is extremely proud of their heritage and believes that siphoning enemy chakra can negatively influence their beliefs and practices. Contact has to be made upon the target for the jutsu to work. According to field reports, a well known and young Shirashi shinobi-turn-rogue had been the youngest of his peers to learn this jutsu. One witness gave an account of seeing the rogue shinobi use the hidden jutsu on a child by tapping the forehead with his index and his middle finger. The child has since developed remarkably heightened skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu and Black Ops level critical thinking. Botanical Shadow Genjutsu '''(Genjutsu)- This genjtusu generally displays colorful plant life in different animations that fills the target with wonder. This jutsu requires a substantial amount of chakra in order to be effective, therefore most users use the opportunity to evade or execute long range attacks. Kekkei Genkei Though the new generation Shirashi clan has the Galdian clan's blood, they have never displayed any kekkei genkei (blood line limit: ability unique to DNA). However, a captured would-be Akatsuki shinobi describes that he was on the verge of killing a rogue shinobi he recognized from the Land of Seas when the rogue shinobi's eye color became a shiny gold color. According to the would-be Akatsuki member, he was under the spell of a single genjutsu that showed him a lion the size of a small house charging toward him. Suddenly filled with sheer terror, he clumsily ran away and ended up impaled on a Konoha Black Ops' short blade, though not fatally wounded. Konoha Black Ops later confirmed that the evasion jutsu they witnessed after their capture of the Akatsuki member is evidence that a rogue Shirashi clan shinobi was in their presence. Another account of a rogue Shirashi shinobi tells of numerous assassinations of rogue shinobi of various countries in the Land of Fire. Several jutsus normally used by the clan were witnessed before the disappearance of the alleged shinobi. Others testified that they saw a disguised individual deliver a ground-shaking roar at one of his assailants, destroying nearby structures, including a tree. Black Ops investigators from the Land of Seas have sent out warning that the rogue child, now an adult, could very well be the same rogue Shirashi travelling in the Land of Fire. Although he was skilled in little else at the time of defection, recent intel suggests that Shirashi jutsus have been reported by local Konoha Shinobi in the Land of Fire who have also witnessed the mysterious Shirashi clan member. The suspected Shirashi is now most wanted the world over mainly for his one of a kind kekkei genkei that some Konoha officials are calling the '''Felidaegan. Low bounties have been placed in the belief that the untrained shinobi can hardly keep himself concealed, despite his affinity for evasion.